Lubbock
thumbLubbock is a large city in northwestern Texas. Lubbock's nickname is the "Hub City" which derives from being the economic, education, and health care hub of a multi-county region commonly called the South Plains. According to a 2014 Census estimate, Lubbock had a population of 243,839. Lubbock in The House of Daniel Prior to the Big Bubble popping, Lubbock's semi-pro baseball team, Hubbers, had been in the professional Western League. Even after the Bubble popped, they kept some of their pro-level players. They also had a colored affiliate team, the Black Hubbers.The House of Daniel, loc. 1275-1285. The House of Daniel played and beat the Hubbers in May 1934. Afterwards, a heavy thunderstorm forced the House to stay in town, rather than leave for their next game.Ibid., loc., 1374. Lubbock in Joe Steele When Mike Sullivan was accepted into the US Army punishment brigade in 1943, he received basic training in an Army camp outside of Lubbock, Texas. There he learned to keep his uniform neat and tidy, how to march and countermarch, saluting and other military customs along with weapons and fighting. He was surprised but pleased to earn a marksman's badge since he had never fired a gun before. He also learned bayonet fighting from a World War I veteran sergeant and another form of nasty fighting using an entrenchment tool from an English sergeant. Sullivan also learned hand-to-hand fighting barehanded and with a knife. During one exercise, he had his arm slashed, requiring stitches, while blocking a thrust that could have gutted him. Not by accident, he broke the other fellow's nose with his elbow immediately after.Joe Steele, pgs. 272-273, HC. The brigade didn't ship out immediately after training which caused Sullivan to complain to his CO, Captain Luther Magnusson. Captain Magnusson explained Socratically that this was because there wasn't anything yet dangerous enough for the brigade to be used (and used up) for yet. When the brigade did finally board a train to San Diego and points west, they first were granted a short spree in Lubbock.Ibid, pgs. 273-275. Lubbock in Southern Victory Lubbock was the main city of Houston, the state the United States carved out of the Confederate state of Texas in 1917 as the Great War was winding down. Like the rest of the state, Lubbock was a restive place, frequently a site of violent Confederate-backed uprisings by citizens who did not want to be part of the U.S. In the late 1930s, U.S. General Daniel MacArthur and Colonel Irving Morrell were stationed in Lubbock and actively combatted the rebellious population with no success.See Inconsistencies in Turtledove's Work#Inconsistencies in Southern Victory. Things became more peaceful after the Richmond Agreement returned Houston to the C.S. In the early 1940s, the Confederate government set up a small prison camp for blacks outside Lubbock. While a real camp, its main purpose was to reassure prisoners being transferred from larger camps such as Camp Dependable that they were going to an actual place. In reality, they would be murdered either by asphyxiation trucks or in poison gas bath houses before their journey began. Lubbock, along with the rest of Houston, was captured from the Confederate States by US General Abner Dowling in 1943, during the Second Great War. Despite the change of ownership, the Freedom Party remained quite powerful in the city. References Category:US Cities Category:CS Cities Category:The House of Daniel Category:Joe Steele Lubbock